L'avenir est entre vos mains
by Sanae22
Summary: Que ce passerait-il si jamais les G-boys se disputait tous, et qu'il ne s'était pas vu depuis des années. Oh surprise, la guerre reprends, leur fils sont de la partie. Mais les vrai G-boys sont pris en otage... Qui pourront les sauvés ? (Chap2 en ligne)
1. La découverte

Titre : L'avenir est entre vos mains.

Auteur : Sanae

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoi, romance, Humour, aventure...

Couples : Mystère et boule de gomme !

Disclaimer : Bon, j'ai vraiment besoin de vous le dire? Pas a moi qui sont les perso ! TT Mis appart les jeunes ! Alors là ouais les jeunes sont a mouaaaa !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

**La découverte** :

Le soleil s'était couché depuis quelques minutes, laissant seulement une petite teinte rosée sur les nuages ainsi que quelques filets de lumière pénétrer dans les pièces. Une porte s'ouvrit lentement alors que l'ont put entendre le porte-clé tomber sur le bureau près de la porte. La lumière s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, alors que l'homme qui venait de mettre les pieds dans sa maison soupira en retirant son manteau, sûrement une dure journée une fois de plus.

Malheureusement pour lui, son ange gardien n'était pas très travaillant aujourd'hui.

Puisqu'un coup de feu se fit entendre, suivit de mouvement brusque, souple, et vif. Des gémissements en suivit sans parler des meubles qui tombèrent sur le sol dans un fracasse à en réveiller les morts. Pendant un moment l'ont pouvait croire qu'un long combat s'engagerait, mais ce ne fut que très brève, puisque la lumière se referma soudainement sur un appartement totalement bordélique… Laissant facilement voir qu'il y avait eut un combat rude…

* * *

"Marc ! Attends, je n'ai toujours rien dis à mon vieux !" S'exclama un jeune homme, tout en tentant d'en repousser un autre. 

"Mais…," Totalement surpris, le dit Marc fronça les sourcils. "T'attends quoi ?"

"Hum, une pluie d'éléphant rose à poids vert !" Rétorqua Solo avec un petit sourire en coin. "Non mais écoute Marc, ne m'en veux pas, mais depuis qu'Heero est parti, mon père a beaucoup de mal avec ce genre de relation. Tu piges ?"

Ouais, il pigeait, mais il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Solo s'inquiétait autant avec ça. Non vraiment, si son père avait été comme lui avant, pourquoi s'en faire. En plus, maintenant que Marc avait mis la main sur le jeune Solo, il était hors de question qu'il le laisse filer hein. Solo avait ce petit quelque chose que tout le monde recherchais.

Étant le bout d'en train de l'école, le mec le plus séduisant, le bouffon. Celui qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux, vraiment Solo avait tout pour plaire et il n'était pas exagérer quant on disait que tout les jeunes de l'école rêvait de l'avoir dans son lit. Toujours souriant et près a rendre le sourire à quiconque, Solo était le mec le plus populaire quoi.

Et c'était maintenant au tour de Marc de l'avoir que pour lui, mais quand il y repensait, il n'avait pas fait beaucoup de chose avec ce dernier, à croire que Solo lui avait raconté des bobards en lui disant qu'il avait beaucoup d'expérience. Reste qu'il l'avait et maintenant il ne le laisserait pas partir. C'était normal que tout le monde le veule se dit Solo.

Étant frêle, avec le teint matte. Solo avait le profil parfait d'un jeune homme fragile, mais ne l'étais aucunement et ça tout le monde le savait. Son grand regard remplit de malice et de joie de vivre était dans les teintes de bleu métallique et de violet clair. Faisant ainsi fondre quiconque posait les yeux dans ceux du garçon.

Bien qu'il fût tout petit, Solo n'était pas du tout affecter par cela, même qu'il trouvait plutôt pratique d'être petit, pouvant ainsi se faufiler un peu partout. Cependant l'embêter avec cela n'était pas vraiment l'idée du siècle non plus. Mais, ce que les jeunes gens et les plus vieux également, remarquait d'abord chez le garçon, c'était ses cheveux. D'une charmante couleur brun foncé, allant un peu vers le noir mais ayant quelques reflets châtain miel, le tout très long dans une magnifique natte, sans aucun doute, c'était bel et bien le fils du seul et unique Duo Maxwell.

Sortant les clés de l'appartement, Solo se retourna, faisant donc ainsi dos au jeune Marc qui eut un petit sourire en coin. S'approchant de Solo, il l'enlaça doucement puis se colla contre lui.

"Allez So' je suis sur que ton vieux ne dira rien! Et en plus…," Murmura Marc à l'oreille du jeune Maxwell, qui lui fronçait faiblement les sourcils. "Je suis persuadé qu'il n'est même pas là, une fois de plus."

"…," Marc n'avait pas tort, depuis quelques temps, Duo ne revenait que très tard le soir, sans un mot, sans rien. Solo serra les poings, puis repoussa soudainement son petit ami. "Cesse, tu n'en sais rien. De quel droit tu peux dire que mon père ne sera pas là hein ?"

Surpris de ce faire rejeter une fois de plus. Marc fronça les sourcils, son regard ne disait rien de bon, mais le regard du jeune Solo non plus. Cette lueur ne dégageait jamais rien de bon et ça, Marc le savait que trop bien. C'est donc l'une des raisons pour laquelle, il sourit puis lui fit un signe de la main, signe qui voulait très bien dire : Ça va tu gagne Solo. Signe qui énervait également ledit Solo.

"Fou le camp Marc, je crois que pour se soir nous nous sommes déjà assez vue!"

"Quoi? Attends-la, tu te fiche de moi?"

"Hum, j'avoue que c'est tentant, vraiment. Mais non, je pourrais être méchant et te dire des choses qui te détruiraient."

"C'est ça ouais, en faite tu n'as jamais vraiment eu envie de moi! Va te faire voir!"

Solo haussa un sourcil, regardant Marc totalement colérique qui quittait maintenant les lieux, descendant les escaliers de l'immeuble quatre par quatre. Quel crétin, d'abord Solo ne mentait jamais, il avait été sincère du début à la fin, mais quand on lui dit que Marc ne fait que collectionné les beaux mecs, cela nous coupe tout envie non?

Secouant la tête en signe de total désolation, Solo reprit la tâche qu'il était entrain de faire avant l'engueulade, ce qui veut dire, ouvrir la porte. Poussant lentement celle-ci, il fronça les sourcils, ayant un drôle de pressentiment.

"Tiens, il y a quelque chose qui bloque la porte. Papa ?"

Bon, n'étant pas rassuré du tout, la voix du jeune homme tremblait faiblement. C'est vrai quoi, en plus Duo ne semblait pas vraiment être là. Poussant la porte avec toutes les forces qu'il possédait, c'est là que Solo regrettait d'avoir dit à Marc de foutre le camp. Certes c'était se servir de lui, mais ce n'était que Marc, et puis nions pas les choses non plus, Marc c'était servit de Solo pour monter sa cote de popularité. Toujours pas de réponse, alors c'était évident que son père n'était toujours pas rentré.

"Pff et moi comme un imbécile, je les cru hier!" Poussant un grognement, le jeune homme débloqua finalement la porte, perdant l'équilibre pour la retrouvée en s'appuyant contre la petite table près de la porte.

Voyant que le porte manteau était maintenant sur le sol, Solo s'approcha de l'interrupteur, puis ouvrit la lumière, une expression de terreur sur le visage. Le hall d'entré, ainsi que le salon était complètement renverser. Comme s'il y avait eu un combat quelconque dans les lieux. S'avançant lentement, enjambant les quelques meubles qui était sur le sol, le jeune homme s'arrêta un moment.

Son regard fut très vite attiré par une veste qui traînait sur le canapé, c'était celle de Duo, celle qu'il ne quittait jamais et dieu sait que Solo avait beaucoup de mal pour lui faire enlever. Déjà en partant ce n'était pas bon signe, mais ce qui l'était encore moins, c'était les traces de sang qui traînait sur le sol.

S'abaissant doucement, le jeune homme trempa ses doigts dans l'une des traces et apparemment celle-ci était sec, donc…

"Je ne pige rien du tout. Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ici …," Se demanda t-il. Sincèrement, Duo lui avait promit la veille de prendre sa soirée et la passer avec son fils. Il avait donc dit vrai, il était revenu plutôt, mais quelqu'un était passé avant Solo.

Et ce qui était encore plus inquiétant, c'est que quatre autres jeunes du même âge que Solo, découvrit l'appartement ainsi que la maison de leur parents dans un même état, sans ceux-ci à l'intérieure, mais bel et bien disparut.

* * *

A suivre ! 

Shini : Alorss ! Une review ça serais sympa, non? Question de savoir ce que vous en pensez et surtout si je dois faire une suite, même si elle est déjà en route ! '''

Solo : Ouki l'est mon père?

Shini : Tu verras dans l'autre chapitre!

Solo : --… Pas sympa va !

Shini : Mais oui mais oui ! lève les yeux au ciel. Allez une reviewwww !


	2. Le commencement

**Titre :** L'avenir est entre vos mains.

**Auteur :** Sanae

**Base :** Gundam Wing

**Genre :** Yaoi, romance, Humour, aventure...

**Couples :** Mystère et boule de gomme !

**Disclaimer :** Bon, j'ai vraiment besoin de vous le dire? Pas a moi qui sont les perso ! TT Mis appart les jeunes ! Alors là ouais les jeunes sont à moua !

* * *

Cela faisais maintenant deux jours que son père était porter disparut. Bien qu'il fût inquiet, son père lui avait appris à se débrouiller lui-même. C'est sur qu'à l'âge de 15 ans c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal non? Savoir comment se faire à mangé, comment faire son lavage, comment faire le ménage, quoi que pour cette option il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de court non plus. Son père lui avait vraiment tout appris, de A à Z, comment retirer de l'argent en cas de besoin, et surtout comment se battre si jamais il venait à être prit face à des gens pas commode du tout. C'est sûrement l'une des raisons pour la quelle, le jeune Shinyo ne s'en faisait pas autant. Ayant tout appris du Soldat parfait et ayant surtout hérité du portable de son père avec toute les données les plus importante les unes que les autres, le jeune homme pouvait facilement retrouver la trace de son père lui-même.

Shinyo n'était pas très populaire et avait même la réputation du garçon le plus rebelle de l'école. Pourquoi? Tout simplement parce qu'il ne parlait que quand cela était vraiment nécessaire et qu'il détestait la compagnie des autres. Au premier regard, il ne semblait pas très social et c'était bel et bien le cas, il n'allait jamais vers les autres, pourquoi faire ? Il avait déjà beaucoup de mal avec lui-même, alors s'il devait avoir d'autre mecs ou filles sur le dos, ça serais la cata.

Quiconque connaissais Shinyo, pouvait aussitôt faire le lien, c'était le fils du seul et unique Heero Yuy, et comment en être sur et certain? Simple, ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Même regard froid et cobalt, même cheveux en bataille, bien que ceux de Shin était un peu plus pale. Même taille et poids qu'Heero quand il avait 15 ans, bref, c'était Heero, a quelques différence près.

Depuis quelques heures il était assit à la table de la cuisine, dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec son père, heureusement. S'il n'avait pas été de Shinyo, il serait en ce moment même au prise avec la pire des créatures qui soient… Rélèna Peacecraft. Et oui, Heero avait eu la brillante idée de se mettre avec Rélèna, au grand désespoir du jeune homme, qui avouons le, détestait la jeune femme. Vraiment, c'était la guerre entre ses deux là, et ce même si Heero ne le remarquait pas.

Alors qu'il cherchait dans le portable de son père, des nouvelles intéressante, ou encore des indices qui lui indiqueraient ou était ce dernier, le téléphone sonna, pour la quatrième fois dans l'espace de 3 minutes.

"Hn.," fût le seul son qui sortit d'entre les lèvres du garçon, bien que sortir d'entre ses lèvres était déjà un bien grand mot, puisque celle-ci ne bougea aucunement.

Cependant le téléphone ne semblait pas être du même avis, puisqu'il sonna, et sonna encore et encore pendant plus de 15 minutes, jusqu'à ce que Shinyo décroche brusquement le combiné.

"Hn?"

"Heero ? C'est toi?"

"Non."

"Shinyo?"

"Oui."

Pendant un moment, bref certes, mais un moment tout de même, le silence se fit. Aucune des deux personnes osait dire quoi que ce sois.

"Hn?"

"Oh euh, ton père est là dis moi?"

"Non."

"Shinyo, tu ne pourrais pas dire plus qu'un mot, et autre que oui et non?"

"Peut-être."

"…," Relena garda le silence un moment, serrant les poings en grognant. "Tu te moques de moi en ce moment?"

"Je devrais?"

"…Non. Tu sais ou est ton père?"

"Loin d'ici sûrement."

"Comment loin d'ici?"

"Désoler, je dois vous laissez, j'ai des trucs à faire."

"Shinyo !"

Et tout ce que put entendre Relena fut le « bip » sonore d'un téléphone qui venait d'être raccrocher. Fronçant les sourcils, la reine du monde, raccrocha puis saisit son manteau, prenant les clés d'une de ses nombreuses voitures pour finalement claquer la porte, en route vers l'appartement de son petit ami.

La sonnette de l'appartement sonna au même moment ou le portable de Shinyo en fit autant, signalant qu'un mail venait de lui être envoyé. Regardant le portable, puis la porte Shin préféra ouvrir le mail plutôt que cette dernier, et ce fut la, la pire des erreurs.

"Shinyo," Hurla une folle hystérique de l'autre coté de la porte. Ce qui figea un moment, le dit Shinyo, regardant la porte avec horreur.

"Mais qu'est-ce que cette gourde viens faire ici!"

Refermant rapidement le portable, n'ayant même pas eu le temps de poser un regard sur le début du mail, il se releva puis marcha vers la fenêtre. Hum, évaluant la hauteur, simplement 30 mètres, rien de bien énorme non plus. Enjamba la fenêtre pour mieux sauter en bas, le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Hum, comment faire avec le portable?

Tournant la tête dans toute les directions, il remarqua un tas de sac à ordure, bon ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux, mais au moins il ne l'abîmerait pas.

"Shinyo, je sais que tu es là!"

"M'énerve le bonbon rose."

S'énervant et dans un élan de colère le jeune homme sauta en bas, retombant sur ses jambes, en faisant bien évidement quelques roulades pour mieux amortir la chute. Relevant la tête vers la fenêtre, il haussa les sourcils. Dire qu'Heero avait déjà sauté de plus haut que ça.

Courrant vers le portable, il le prit puis s'enfuit dieu ne sait où, mais sûrement très loin.

C'est dans un petit restaurant du coin, que Shin trouva finalement la paix pour lire le mail d'un certain Professeur J. Heero lui en avait parlé quelque fois, mais lui disant toujours que c'était qu'un vieux mec sans intérêt, le jeune homme supprima le mail. Partie comme c'était, il ne trouverait jamais son père, quoi qu'il ne devait jamais baiser les bras. Et c'est ce que lui confirma un circle non loin des lieux, là ou il surprit une conversation plutôt étrange.

"Trent, je sais que tu t'inquiètes…,"

"Moi? Non pas du tout. C'est toi Catherine qui t'inquiète depuis deux jours." Rétorqua un jeune homme à mèche alors qu'il enfilait un costume de funambule.

"Je… Non je ne m'inquiète pas, simplement je vois que tu n'es plus le même. Regarde tes notes!"

"Cathy, mes notes on toujours été base!"

Ok, il avait raison et ça Catherine ne pouvait le nier, mais comment Trent, pouvait –il être aussi calme, alors que son père avait disparut depuis maintenant deux jours. Il.. Il était vraiment comme Trowa, et ça il n'y avait pas de doute, sauf le fait qu'il avait les cheveux plus clair que son père, sans parler de son regard Saphir qui en faisait fondre quelques unes.

"Trent, ton père est disparut depuis maintenant deux jours, et tu ne le cherche même pas? Pourquoi?"

"…," Replaçant son haut, il soupira puis tourna son regard clair dans celui de sa tante. "Tout simplement parce que je ne sais pas par ou chercher. Comment veux-tu que je sache ou il se trouve? Je n'ai aucun indice, si ce n'est quelques traces de chaussure sur le sol. Et encore, je n'irai pas loin avec cela."

Encore un point. Détestant voir qu'elle avait tort et que son neveu avait une fois de plus raisons, elle soupira puis quitta les lieux après un petit ; tu as raison. Laissant ainsi le jeune homme terminer sa préparation.

"Crois moi je m'inquiète moi aussi Cathy…," dit-il pour lui-même, alors qu'une voix le surpris venant de derrière lui.

"Tu as perdu ton père?"

Lentement, Trent fit face au jeune homme au regard Cobalt, haussant un sourcil. Bonjour la politesse, c'était toujours agréable de se savoir espionner. Sans changer d'expression faciale, le jeune Trent, haussa les épaules, se penchant pour faire le nœud de sa chaussure alors qu'il prit une profonde respiration.

"Je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait être utile."

"Simple. Le mien aussi est porté disparut depuis deux jours."

Aussi sec, direct et sans même attendre, voilà comment Shinyo balança au jeune Trent le pourquoi du comment. Cessant tout mouvement, Trent releva la tête puis regarda Shin à travers sa mèche qui lui cachait faiblement la partie droite de son visage. Détaillant le jeune homme un long moment, remarquant que ce dernier était plus petit que lui, mais de quelques centimètres seulement.

"Suit moi. Je ne crois pas qu'en parler ici serais une très bonne idée. Les gens ont la mauvaise manie de m'espionner." Lui dit-il avec un faible sourire moqueur évidement.

'Pardon. Ce n'était pas mon intention." Se défendit Shinyo alors qu'il suivait Trent vers une roulotte.

Une fois dans celle-ci, accompagniez de Catherine évidement, Shinyo expliqua comment il avait découvert l'appartement de son père sans dessus dessous ainsi qu'une seule indice, un morceau de vêtement de l'agresseur, puisque Heero ne portait pas de rose. Trent l'écouta attentivement, constatant par la même occasion que c'était quasiment ainsi qu'il avait découvert la roulotte de son père et lui. Échangeant un regard avec sa tante, il coupa brusquement la parole de Shin.

"Attends, tu me dis qu'un certain professeur J as pris contact avec toi, c'est bien ça?"

"Oui."

Trent tourna la tête vers Catherine, qui apparemment pensait à la même chose. Le professeur J travaillait évidement avec le Professeur S, donc s'il avait contacté également Shinyo, c'est que cela était plus important qu'ils ne le pensaient. Catherine se mordit la lèvre alors qu'elle se mit à courir vers la poubelle, la versant sur la table, se qui tira une grimace au jeune Shinyo.

"Je peux savoir ce que vous faites?"

"Ce qu'elle fait, moi je ne suis pas assez déranger pour fouiller les ordures."

"Trent, tait toi, sinon je te fais manger ma soupe au légume. Tu sais celle qui traîne dans le frigo depuis deux semaines."

"Hum, je vais me taire je crois."

"C'est vraiment ta tante?"

"Oui, j'ai de la chance non?"

Shinyo ne répondit rien, regardant simplement la jeune femme qui cherchait toujours dans les ordures, parmi les restants de spaghettis et des vieux morceaux de papier, ce qui n'aidait aucunement les deux jeunes hommes à garder le silence, surtout avec l'odeur. Se lançant quelques regards, les deux jeunes hommes allèrent s'assoire un peu plus loin, parlant de leur père, jusqu'à ce qu'un cri de triomphe les arrachent brusquement de la contemplation de l'écran du portable.

"Trent, Shinyo, j'ai trouvé ! Voilà!" Lança Catherine avec un charmant sourire, alors qu'elle tendait le bras vers son neveu qui ne semblait pas très partant pour prendre ce dit bout de papier.

"Cathy…," Commença Trent avec un bref sourire. "Comme tu as déjà les mains dans les ordures tu ne pourrais pas…"

"Oui bon, ça va j'ai compris," Le coupa soudainement la jeune femme en levant les yeux vers le ciel. "Les jeunes de nos jours. Donc, si je comprends bien, sur cette lettre, il dit qu'il connaît un moyen de retrouver ton père, mais que pour cela il doit te voir en personne, demain soir dans le vieil entrepôt. Il dit qu'il a des choses à t'apprendre et surtout à te confier."

La jeune Femme regarda son neveu un moment, ayant un très mauvais pressentiment. Si le Professeur S voulait confier des trucs au jeune homme, ce n'était sûrement pas les clés d'un coffre à jouet. Et connaissant très bien le passer de Trowa, ce n'était rien de bon, vraiment rien de bon.

"J'ai retrouvé le mail." Intervient soudainement Shinyo, avant même que Catherine puisse prononcer quoi que ce soit, et se fut l'étonnement qui apparut sur le visage de la jeune femme.

"Tu es identique à ton père."

Shinyo fronça les sourcils, regardant Catherine d'un air a la fois surpris, mais neutre en même temps, ne jamais montrer d'émotion quelconque c'est ce que son père lui avait montré, mais là pour le coup, ce n'était pas évidement. Comment connaissait-elle son père? Et la question sortit avant même qu'il ne pense à la posée.

"Catherine, comment connaissez vous mon père?"

"Zut. J'aurais du gardée le silence hein…," Fit-elle alors qu'elle se laissa tombée sur la chaise derrière elle, regardant les deux jeunes hommes qui semblaient tout aussi surpris l'un que l'autre.

"Ton père connaît très bien Trowa, et vice versa. Ils étaient de très bons amis, voilà pourquoi je connais ton père Shinyo. Un jour il a eu un petit problème, et c'est ici que Trowa là apporter."

"Donc...," Reprit Trent en fronçant les sourcils. "Tu veux dire que mon père connais le sien, depuis combien de temps?"

"Trent, ce n'est pas à moi de vous…"

"Combien de temps Cathy !" Coupa soudainement Trent.

"Cela faisait 5 ans qu'ils se connaissaient."

Shinyo resta complètement abasourdit devant la nouvelle, tout autant que Trent d'ailleurs qui fronçait les sourcils en regardant sa tante, puis le jeune homme aux cotés de lui. La même question leur venait en tête en ce moment précis. Pourquoi leur père ne leur avait-il rien dit ? Pendant un moment, un silence mort plana sur leur tête, alors que Shinyo baissa la sienne en regardant le mail qu'il avait eut. Le parcourant d'un simple coup d'œil, il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin.

"Trent, je crois que demain soir, nous irons tout les deux dans ce vieil entrepôt."

Trent tourna la tête vers le jeune homme puis haussa un sourcil, ayant un petit sourire en coin, alors que Catherine soupira de découragement. Voilà que les ennuies allaient une fois de plus lui tomber sur la tête. Après Trowa et Heero, c'était le tour de Trent et Shinyo. Ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée, mais comment les empêchés de ce rendre là-bas, s'ils étaient vraiment comme leur père, ce n'était pas chose facile.

Le lendemain, vers la même heure, une fois qu'ils furent totalement parer pour passer à l'action, les deux jeunes hommes qui avait passer la nuit à parler, ainsi que le jour à préparer une contre attaque si jamais c'était un piège, s'aventura dans les ruelles, qui fallait l'avouer, n'avait rien de très rassurant. Apparemment ils n'étaient pas les seuls à prendre les ruelles pour se rendre là ou ils devaient aller. Voyant des jeunes gens qui s'échangeait dans mots doux, ou encore d'autre qui s'échangeait des substances illégal, les deux garçons s'enfonçaient d'avantage, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive près d'un quai ou se trouvait un peu plus loin, le vieil entrepôt.

"Et bien nous y voilà. Tu crois que nous sommes les seuls?"

"Je doute que d'autres gamins de notre âge aille perdu leur père également."

"Hn. Tu as sans doute raison."

Reprenant une marche sereine, les deux garçons regardèrent la porte avec hésitation, c'était le moment ou jamais, s'ils voulaient revoir leur père, ils devaient le faire. Bien que la peur leur nouait tout les deux, prenant une profonde respiration, Shinyo déposa sa main sur la poignée, au même moment ou une main, autre que celle de Trent se posa sur l'épaule du Japonais. Sursautant automatiquement, il se retourna vers cette main, puis tomba nez à nez avec un homme encapuchonné, de petite taille, la respiration saccader.

"Mais qu'est-ce que…"

* * *

A suivreeeeeeeee ! Nion je ne suis pas sadique avec vous ! J'adore juste le suspense! Ouais le suspense, c'est classe non ?

Solo : Menteuse ! Je ne sais toujours pas oukil est mon père !

Trent : Ni le mien, et puis c'est qui se mec ?

Shini : Quelqu'un !

Trent/Shinyo : Oui mais qui !

Shini : Dans le prochain chapitre les mecs!

Solo : Ouais ouais, je la connais celle-là ! ¬.¬

Shini: Ohhh hein! Allez une reviewwww pleasee ! chibi eyes

* * *

Reponses aux review!

**MymiCrazy :** Merci Tay tay ! Et oui la voilà la suite, comme promis!

**Youkai :** Et bien merci de tes encouragement, ça me touche et puis moi aussi j'aime bien l'idée, normal '' Merci encore!

**Kikunosuke :** Oui hein ! Moi aussi je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, sérieusement j'aime bien ce genre d'histoire ! Et puis ce n'est pas tout, il y a d'autre surprise !

**Adaska :** Merci c'est vraiment gentil et voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que la première

**Melusine2 :** Ma petite Meeeel ! T'inquiète pas, Solo ne sera pas toujours beau gosse, et surtout qu'il n'aime pas avoir cette image ! ;)

**Hayko Maxwell :** Merci c'est gentil et puis pas besoin d'attendre longtemps, la voici, la voilà !

**Norion :** Deux fois ! Wow, merci '' allez va ça me touche ! Et puis je suis désoler, mais il va y avoir du suspense encore ! Mouhahaha !

Merci encore et puis, dites moi ce que vous en pensez !


End file.
